


Here, Kitty

by hayatecrawford, sakurazero



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cat Tony, Catboys & Catgirls, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurazero/pseuds/sakurazero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony長了貓耳貓尾。Steve覺得是時候做個實驗。這是篇完全不會為此悔過的PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here, Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474673) by [queerlyobscure (softestpunk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure). 



> Thanks to queerlyobscure for this yummy piece of work and the permission to translate.

  
「盯著我看也不會讓我好受，Steve，」Tony再次看著鏡子，「是不是很明顯？我沒辦法藏起來。」  
  
Steve退後、點點頭，「是啊。我想你可以將尾巴藏在褲子內，但看來連帽子都藏不住耳朵。另外，你看起來挺可愛的？」  
  
Tony轉來轉去，目瞪口呆地，「當我沒聽到。我成了半只貓。看來像是從日本成人片走出來的。」  
  
「我覺得挺可愛，」Steve聳著肩走近，「你會是一只讓人喜愛的貓咪。」  
  
「你對此根本不煩惱，」Tony兩臂環胸。  
  
「你沒傷沒痛、加上Thor去找Loki了。就算你不能變回來也不等於你甚麼也做不了。不就是多了貓耳和尾巴，而且這教育了你得對強大的外星人認真點，」Steve伸手搔著Tony新長出來的貓耳後部，「所以大部分來說我都樂意接受。」  
  
Tony完全打算做一個合理清晰的答复，但Steve的手指剛好在最棒的位置上令他只能一邊湊近一邊阻止自己可憐地發出貓叫。  
  
「很舒服？」  
  
Steve的聲音突然變得低沈親密，Tony根本不知道自己已經閉上了眼睛，他保持這樣去專心於Steve拍打在他脖子上的溫暖呼吸。他持續著點頭，希望Steve心領神會地繼續。Steve嘴唇碰到他脖子的時候他呻吟出來，再次張開眼睛看著Steve。  
  
「你是想跟這樣的我做愛對吧，」Tony不能肯定他該嚇壞了還是感到驚訝。  
  
紅暈爬上Steve的臉頰、暴露了他的心思，「想看看你會不會發出滿足的嗚叫。我是說，你差不多會，有時候，但你現在可能真的會這樣，」Steve戲弄著他的耳朵，「我打賭撫摸尾巴會讓你舒服。貓看起來喜歡那樣。」  
  
Tony吞一口水，「我猜他們拍貓科人類成人片有他們的理由，」看著Steve溫和的表情他歎氣，「好吧好吧。」  
  
Steve雙眼一亮，親了親Tony嘴角，「你確定？」  
  
「確定，」Tony點頭，「我怎麼會拒絕你？」他溫柔地笑了，揉著彼此的鼻子。  
  
「好，」Steve咬著嘴唇對Tony露出淺笑，手伸入內褲腰帶往下拉，讓它掉在腳邊，額頭抵額頭俯視，興奮的淺笑依然掛在那，「那看起來還屬於人類。」  
  
「喔我全身上下都是，」Tony咧嘴一笑，「儘管有貓耳跟尾巴。」  
  
Steve再次將手放在Tony頭上，像一只真正的貓咪一樣撫摸他。Tony顫抖著揮動尾巴，拍過去Steve腿部後方卷在那不動。  
  
「你不知道那感覺多好，」Tony蹭著Steve的手，試著去忽視現在他有多像一只貓咪。  
  
「我懂一點，」Steve得意地笑，片刻後手包裹著Tony的陰莖，「我還沒碰尾巴呢。」  
  
「如果你真想拉甚麼...」Tony低頭看著Steve的手，後退一步揚起眉毛。壓下放棄的欲望，Steve的手從Tony頭頂滑下、經過背部，在尾巴根部收攏著手指，沿著尾巴撫摸直到它滑出他的手掌。  
  
Tony盯著他，雙眼暗而圓大，舔舔嘴唇，「再來一次，」他要求。  
  
Steve衝他笑笑，「我就知道你會喜歡。」他重複剛才的動作，這次專注在對方因觸碰而發出的愉快的聲音。四、五次後，在Steve熱切希望下Tony自喉嚨和胸膛發出隆隆聲音，讓他微妙地震動著。Steve湊近親吻他的頭頂，微笑。  
  
「你在打呼嚕，」他低聲說。  
  
Tony點頭，顯然沒有被聲音騷擾到，「你知道有甚麼能讓我呼嚕更多？」他呢喃著湊近Steve胸膛。  
  
「甚麼？」Steve揉著尾巴根部，隨著聲音越發強烈而微笑。  
  
「操我，」Tony臉頰蹭著對方胸部，眼睛依然閉著地打呼。Steve習慣Tony對性的直接，但不習慣看著他這麼慢悠悠。通常Tony早就用上嘴巴和雙手去催促。這樣的對比太有趣了以至Steve想看看這能到甚麼地步，他的手滑到大腿背部、就這樣抬著他去床上，驚喜地發現Tony緊緊是更加依偎著。  
  
「你果真是一只惹人憐愛的貓咪，」Steve輕柔放下Tony、看著對方優雅地轉過身趴在床上，背部拱起往下，尾巴嗖嗖著兩邊擺動。Steve重重地一吞口水、去找放床頭櫃的潤滑劑，一手摸索著他的皮帶。Tony總能這樣輕而易舉地挑起性吸引力，但今天他卻如火燃燒。  
  
帶著罪惡感，Steve想知道他能不能說服Loki經常這麼做。至少會為他那些嚴重的惡作劇帶來一些好的改善。  
  
「Steve、拜託～～」Tony動了動，「你提議的，卻讓我幹等。」  
  
一部分他想就這樣讓Tony繼續等著，慢慢來卻不給他想要的，但Tony隨時有變回來的可能、以及顧及到自己想要的，他決定將玩笑留到之後、將褲子拋去角落，留著短袖汗衫免得擦去手指上的潤滑劑。  
  
Steve在Tony身後固定好，一手套弄著尾巴的底部，Tony低泣蠕動。他慢下來挑逗弄Tony的入口，先是畫著圈，然後摩擦著卻沒有意思要進去，直到Tony變得不耐煩地往後推向Steve的手指。  
  
「你可以晚些再挑逗，」Tony扭腰再進一步，「等我沒有你手中這個額外敏感地帶的時候。」  
  
「喔，」Steve看著他套弄尾巴的手，決定不再動。相反的他用手踝關節揉得更加用力，「有更舒服？」  
  
「拜託，拜託操我，Steve，」Tony抱怨，發出的聲音讓Steve不知該不該承認像是哀怨的貓叫聲。  
  
「好、馬上，」Steve可憐著他，加快準備步驟又保證不會傷到Tony。Tony發出貓叫聲、哀鳴著，顯然已經忍不住了，臀部跟隨Steve揉弄他尾巴根部而擺動。Steve想過移開他的手，事實上他的確這麼想過，但看著Tony這樣完全地失控令他沒辦法鬆開。  
  
讓Tony稍微遭受這種性受挫並不是壞事，考慮到他經常這樣對待Steve。  
  
當他終於擺好身體，Tony停下來又開始輕輕打呼嚕了，聲音隨Steve的推進加強。他整個身體都在震動著，強到Steve足以在完全進去後感受得到，他才明白Tony的感受。他試驗性地推動一下，Tony的呼嚕聲更響亮時Steve的心融化了一些。  
  
「喜歡？」他低語，伸手去愛撫Tony的頭。  
  
「喔、是的，」Tony扭動，試著搖擺臀部。過了一會他的尾巴环著Steve的腰，很輕柔，但足以表示他的願望。壓下為如此可愛的Tony發出咕咕聲的衝動，溫柔又猛力地上下套弄尾巴根部，使Tony低聲呻吟著向後推動。  
  
Steve開始緩慢抽插，不停套著尾巴、撫弄他的耳朵，想聽聽Tony能呼嚕地多大聲。他控制著力道和時間，在心中筆記著Tony明顯最喜歡甚麼，幾乎在此中迷失、忘我，直到Tony擠壓著他，驚訝地叫喊著然後猛然彎腰拱起鼓勵著Steve再用力些。  
  
Steve試著回憶他做了甚麼、接著再重複那個動作，但Tony那麼的急切、甚麼也不在乎。明白Tony現在的苦惱，Steve將本來放在他頭上的手轉移陰莖上裹著，伴隨著抽插一邊猛力擼動，當Tony射出來時他低沈著呻吟，很快跟隨著出來。  
  
他們保持著姿勢、氣喘吁吁。Tony的耳朵直立著向外，像是被剛才發生的事情感到震驚。也許他真的是，Steve這麼想。他有些驚訝。  
  
「我需要十分鐘，」Tony在喘氣之間吐出話語，「然後我們再來一遍。」  
  
  
－END－


End file.
